1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-implemented information management tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of computer software tools, such as word-processing and desk-top publishing programs, electronic mail, video conferencing, accounting programs, etc., are presently available to businesses for enhancing productivity and work quality. In addition to such tools, businesses are increasingly establishing corporate intranets to facilitate collaboration among co-workers by allowing users to share information and documents using web browsers.
Along with the above-mentioned advances, numerous business and project management software packages are currently available. Such conventional software packages are typically PC-based, i.e., are loaded to run on the computer of an individual user, and include numerous functions. Despite the substantial capabilities of typical business/project management applications, the large number of functions/options included in the application requires either a significant amount of user initiative to learn the program, or extensive training. The amount of training and effort needed discourages many employees from utilizing such applications. Furthermore, like PC-based applications in general, appropriate software must be installed at each user""s location. Thus, deploying and upgrading such conventional applications is expensive. Still further, since these applications are PC-based, users cannot effectively access information entered by other members of their organization, such as a department or project team.
The present invention is a system and a method which integrates group-related information from a plurality of sources, such as from a plurality of users and/or sub-applications, thereby allowing group members, e.g., members of a business organization, to effectively access and view information entered by other group members.
In one embodiment, a computer network-based (or xe2x80x9cweb-basedxe2x80x9d) integrated management application (IMA) categorizes and stores group-related information, such as information relevant to members of a business organization entered from a plurality of users and sub-applications, in an integrated database. Authorized users retrieve and view such information using interactive web browser navigation and search xe2x80x9cviewsxe2x80x9d which enable the user to filter through and retrieve categorized information, such that time-, location-, organization-, and/or category-specific information is displayed. By integrating and categorizing information entered from different group members and sub-applications, group members can effectively manage and coordinate their activities, as well as share information related to the group operations.
In one implementation, the IMA categorizes business-related information from organization members via a plurality of interactive sub-applications, including: an event planner sub-application for scheduling meetings, project deadlines, etc.; an action items sub-application for assigning tasks to be executed by one organization member for another member; a contacts sub-application for storing organization members"" mailing addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, etc.; a shared documents sub-application for archiving organization-related documents; a resource management sub-application allowing users to reserve facilities or other resources, e.g., a conference room for a meeting or a portable computer; and a services sub-application, e.g., for enabling the user to conduct on-line transactions. These sub-applications may be stored on a network server as part of the IMA, which categorizes and stores the information gathered via the individual sub-applications, for example by time, location, organization, and category. As a practical example, if an organization member wishes to add an event to each group member""s calendar, the event planner sub-application prompts the user for event data, such as event title, data, time, location, and organization, which allows the IMA to categorize the event accordingly.
In one implementation, the IMA is one component of a space-time portal view such as disclosed in the co-pending application titled xe2x80x9cSPACE/TIME PORTALS FOR COMPUTER SYSTEMS,xe2x80x9d filed Mar. 25, 1999, which allows a user to automatically retrieve customized information sets during web browsing and network access activities based on time and the user""s geographic location.
Advantageously, by using: (1) a series of network-based sub-applications to gather information from group members; and (2) intuitive web browser displays which allow a user to navigate through and retrieve categorized information, users need not become familiar with a complex software package. Furthermore, using network-based sub-applications streamlines program deployment and upgrading due to the fact that the program need not be loaded at each user""s location, and allows access to users from multiple platforms, e.g., UNIX workstations and Windows-based PCs. Still further, since the network-based sub-applications for inputting and processing group-related information are separate from the interactive output views which display categorized information to a user, sub-applications can be added to the IMA without changing the output views.